Lucifer
Lucifer, also known as The Devil, The King of Hell. Is the third of the four Primordial Entities, He is the first fallen angel, after Micheal cast him out of Heaven, after this Lucifer would create Hell, in the flames of hell Lucifer would create the first Demon Lilith who would become the first in a long line to worship Lucifer as their God. As the third primordial entity he is the younger Brother of both Sanctus and Micheal, and the older brother of Gabriel. Biography Early Life Lucifer was the third being brought into excistaces, being the first light in the universte as his wings shinned as bright as a star Caging of Sanctus Heaven Fall From Grace Hell Personality Physical Appearance Unlike his brothers and Angels, Lucifer has black wings caused being scorched black from the heat of Hell, turning black during his creation of the Demon Lilith. His wings were once the brightest of his brothers, earning him the nick name Light Bringer. Powers and Abilities As the third Primordial Entity, he is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in the universe. Being far more poweful then almost any other being in the universe well not being as powerful as his two older brothers he is more powerful then his younger brother Gabriel. Below are abilities that Lucifer processes. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Lucifer has immense awareness of almost everything. This stops at a divine level unable to know what others are planning, such as his brother Micheals plans during the civil war in Heaven, leading to him being cast out of Heaven. He is tho able to know what non-divine beings are planning such as Werewolfs or Humans. He is unable to see the future, this allows him to be tricked but non-Cesital begins. Because of his almost knowledge of everything it gives him the ability to predict the future to great precision. *'Immortality' - As an Primordial Entity, Lucifer has an infinitely long lifespan. He is among the first beings in the Universe , well it is unknown if he was born before or after the universes creation it does make him around 13.8 Billion years old. The excessive passing of time does affect him, like with all divine beings. He is diseases and toxins nor does he require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain him. **'Invulnerability' - Lucifer is unaffected to most damage and injury. The Strongest of the Seraphim, Uriel has stated that his attacks on him have had no effect on him, and the "only beings able to do any harm to him are the other Archangels or a weapon hand crafted by a Archangel." Even after stabbed by a angel killing blade he was unaffected. **'Advanced Regeneration' - If Lucifer receives any physical damage not caused by another Primordial Entity, the wound will completely heal almost instantaneously. When shot stabbed by the angel killing blade, after its removal the wound was gone in a matter of seconds. **'Immunity' - Lucifer is unaffected by natural diseases and illnesses. **'Super Stamina' - He does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep *'Astral Perception' - Lucifer can perceive the true form of beings invisible to the human eye. *'Astral Projection' - Although Lucifer has psychical wings he is able to display a shadow of his wings in a flash of white light to those unable to see the like Humans. *'Power Enhancing' - It is stated that Lucifer enhanced the powers of normal Demons to Create the Princes of Hell and the Grand Dukes . *'Exorcism' - Lucifer is able to with a snap of his figures send any Angel or Demon back to either Heaven or Hell. *'Elemental Manipulation - '''Lucifer's mere presence could cause catastrophic changes to the weather and surrounding areas and he could manipulate the elements to cause large scale disasters. **'Advanced Terrakinsis''' - Although not seen doing this Micheals coming to Earth caused earthquakes at a colossal range. **'Thermokinesis' - Lucifer can alter temperatures to a drastic degree. His presence alone causes the tempature to rise like that of a heat wavy hitting a city. **'Advanced Weather Manipulation' - He is able to alter the weather to create severe winds and cause hurricanes and tornadoes across the world. **'Electromagnetic Interference '- When arriving on Earth Primordial Entities release so much power it can cause nations to lose power *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighter' - Lucifer is a very accomplished fighter, with millenia worth of fighting experience. *'Healing' - Lucifer was able to heal physical injuries and restore people to optimal physical health. *'Biokinesis' - Lucifer can manipulate the biological aspects of a creature, which he normally uses to inflict harm on his victims, such as to break bones and damage organs. *'Precognition' - Lucifer can accurately predict the future. *'Resurrection' - Lucifer is able to resurrect decreased beings to a limit, Demons and Angels are believed to be unable to be resurrected *'Spell Casting' - Lucifer has a large amount of knowledge and skill in performing spells, as part of his Nigh-Omniscience, using spells to lock Sanctus away in a cage. *'Super Speed' - Lucifer possesses superhuman speed. *'Highly Advanced Super Strength' - As the third most powerful Primordial Entity, Lucifer is endowed with vast amounts of strength. Able to rip apart the most powerful Angels with his bare hands. Able to beat a human to pulp with a few strikes *'Dream Walking' - Lucifer has the ability to enter a person's dreams. *'Teleportation' - As an Primordial Entity, Lucifer can travel almost anywhere instantly without occupying the space in between. *'Master Torturer' - Lucifer is one of the foremost experts in torture, both physical and spiritual. His torture methods during the civil war were so extreme that the memories of it would haunt his victims years after and in some cases caused a compete mental break of the victim. Sanctus was his first Torturer victim and where he learned and became a master at the skill. Weaknesses Traping *'Sanctus' Cage '- being able to trap and hold Sanctus, the cage is able to hold any creature inside forever. *'Blinding Spells '- shown with Lucifers blinding of Sanctus, Primordials are able to be bound to the will of other with very powerful magic. Killing Entities * Primordial Entities '- can kill each other by using primordial weapons they crafted or by using their bare hands to rip each other apart. * 'Death - being a primordial entity himself he is believed that he can the other primordial entities, anthough no other primordial entities show any fear of him. * The Four Horsemen - being vastly more powerful then the Seraphim it is reasoned that they can kill a primordial entities in the same ways as the Seraphim. * [https://wings-of-heaven.wikia.com/wiki/Lares Lares] - being more powerful then the Seraphim it is reasoned that they could that used the same method as them to harm or kill a Primordial. * The Seraphim '- are able to kill a primordial entity if they are vastly weakened, or so thought by Micheal when he sent Uriel to kill Sanctus after he was released from his cage. * 'The Princes of Hell - being as powerful as the Seraphim it is reasoned that they can kill primordials in the same way Weapons *'The Micheal Sword '- able to harm primordal beings, seen with it causing a great deal of pain to Sanctus. *'Lucifers Spear' - able to harm primordal beings, and kill them. *'The Holy Lance' - a weapon crafted by humans, able to harm primordal beings, but unable to kill them. Confirmed Creations Creations Lucifer has confirmed creating or others have confirmed as his creations. *Hell *Demons *Princes of Hell *The Grand Dukes of Hell *Lucifers Spear Category:Lucifer Category:Primordial Entity Category:Heaven Category:Hell Category:Angels